Shard
by Nobodyknows.your.dark.secret
Summary: When the mystery of kinship is revealed, the main thing is to understand who will go through this hard time with you. For May Lawson, the truth brought a lot of pain. Now she is learning to live anew among wizards whose fates were maimed by the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

In the Great Hall, It was quite empty after the second class, when the guys decided to have a little snack before the potion's class. Actually, it was Ron's idea and Hermione just snorted and decided to accompany him together with Harry. While Ron was eating fried sausages, reading the number of «The Daily Prophet". All the front pages were devoted to the investigation of the Death Eaters and warnings to the magical community about the revived Voldemort. Hermione was looking through her transfiguration homework. By the way, she was not very interested in the checking task for six scrolls, she was more worried about their friend May, who has been never appearing at the common room of the Gryffindor Tower for two weeks. Hermione kept glancing nervously at the doors when someone appeared there. She just was hoping to see happy May's face after the summer vacations.

"Are you waiting for her, too?" - Harry asked quietly looking at Hermione closely." She hasn't been here for two weeks and I haven't seen her in the common room of the Tower Gryffindor either. "

"Who are you talking about?" - Ron asked while he was chewing and added: - You look like someone died.

"Ron!" - flared Hermione." If you did not notice someone is missing!

"Actually, I noticed," Ron answered grumpily, swallowing the sausage, and leaning closer to his friend, lowering his voice, said: "I just overheard that the Order decided not to send her to the school this year. Did you see Malfoy and his mommy in Knockturn Alley? I do not think that they come to buy the mandrake root".

"Did the Order decide not to send May to school? But why? And you were silent!" asked Harry, who was surprised as Hermione.

"Well, you know how they all care that we don't hear anything about You-Know-Who and started to worry about it. They think that's less of a danger, "Ron shrugged, wiping his hands and mouth with napkins.

What about May?" She did not write to any of you in the summer? Hermione asked looking closely at the friends' faces. She does still not completely believe that her friend had been suspended from the school. There were no objective reasons for the suspension; unless Dumbledore himself decided that it will be better for everyone.

"Nothing," Harry shook his head and Ron supported him with the same gesture.

"They cannot just suspend her," Hermione remarked as they are going to the dungeons, where Horace Slughorn was waiting for them. Ron and Harry were not particularly enthusiastic about the Potions class but they decided that Slughorne was at least better than Snape.

"They cannot," Harry agreed. "But maybe it's Dumbledore's plan? Maybe, he wants to help May by this way?

"It's probably hard time for her now," Hermione said, nodding her lower lip in thought: "It was a great blow for her and if Dumbledore knew about it, which is most likely, he tried to be as gentle as possible with May. I think she is now suffering from serious emotional distress and being here at Hogwarts next to those whose loved ones he killed ... It is not the best way to get used to"

The guys just looked at each other and agreed with the arguments of Hermione. May really had to be very difficult after truth she opened in the Ministry. Harry remembered how May was trying not to cry. She stood clenching her teeth next to the other members of the Dumbledore's Army, hiding her eyes and being afraid to look at anybody. When Fudge appeared and the flashlights of the Prophet's reporters clicked May could not stand it and used the fireplace to appear the Grimmo Square. The whole night Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus tried to calm her because she was crying all the time and sitting shutting herself from everyone else in the small storeroom. She had no desire to go to their common bedroom where they all lived together. May felt like she would fall apart into small pieces of guilt. They did not know what happened to May later because when they returned to the house of Sirius May disappeared and all the members of the Order refused to answer any questions about her or to tell anything.

"We don't know anything about her," Ron summed up as they tried to weld a blood-renewing potion.

Harry has discovered an old Potions book which belongs to Half-Blood Prince, coped with it better than Hermione.

"No one wants to tell us what's wrong with her. We could help her..."

"Yeah, we could but apparently no one thinks so," Hermione whispered. "I tried to write a letter to the old address, but the owl returned to me again."

"The old address?" Harry asked, stirring the potion that had acquired a crimson hue of venous blood.

"I think so," the girl shrugged. "I think Dumbledore has changed her place of residence so that she will not be found."

"You think he..." Harry fell silent because he saw how Slughorn had come close to him. The professor could overhear their conversation.

"Oh, I see you're doing great, Mr. Potter. You have an absolute talent. Lily was also an excellent Potion Master" he praised, smiling.

At each lesson, Horace did not deny himself the pleasure of comparing the magical talents of Harry and his mother. He was smiling in a special way as if they both knew a secret.

"Thank you, sir," he said politely, and he thought:

"And somebody else was a great Potion Master."

The rest of the lesson they kept silence only looking at each other but not daring to start a conversation about May because Slughorn is creeping around. He was listening carefully to everything that they could accidentally say. When the lesson was over, the guys hurried out of the dungeon, taking the professor to check their homework about amortization and its properties.

"Transfiguration is now," Ron groaned, remembering what a huge task McGonagall had given for today: "Why can't she give less work? Or more time? In the end, we showed ourselves well in the Department of Secrets."

"Did you use a lot of transfiguration there?" Hermione chuckled as they crossed the corridor filled with students

Ron did not answer but only grunted in displeasure and went to the fourth floor. But they could not reach the transfiguration class. McGonagall is waiting for them on the way and ordered to follow her. The face of witch was extremely troubled but the mark of austerity persisted on it even in times of danger. Trio looked at each other and followed McGonagall with a quick pace. They did not even attempt to ask anything, realizing that they were being led to the director's office and each of them guessed who the conversation was about.

"Lemon slices," the professor called the password and the gargoyle moved away, taking visitors. In Dumbledore's office it was quiet and light, the portraits of the former directors of Hogwarts looked from the walls and the phoenix sat majestically on his pole, carefully looking with a beady eye at the newcomers. A moment later, Professor Dumbledore and Rimus appeared from somewhere on the right. Lupine looked not in the best way: crumpled and tired. He was affected by the full moon.

"Hello, Harry, Ron and Hermione," Remus said, smiling warmly and folding his arms over his chest. "I think it makes no sense to explain why we called you but we wanted to discuss something.

"What exactly? "Harry asked and added, remembering the morning conversation between them in the Great Hall:" Hermione said that the owl could not deliver the letter, as if there was no address.

"There are really no addresses," the director said, looking at the trio. "We had to change it so that the Death Eaters would not capture May."

"Where's May?" "Hermione asked, looking anxiously at Dumbledore and Lupine." When will she be back? You didn't just call us to let us know that May has been gone for two weeks already".

"No, of course not, Hermione, besides, May will be at school this evening," the director said, smiling softly at the girl. "We want to ask you to be gentle with her and show all the care and support that you ever can. She is going through hard times and needs your help as never before. May is very worried and blames herself for all the terrible things that Voldemort did."

"It's hard for her to accept it. To accept the idea of kinship with him," Remus added. "It's hard for her not to blame herself for what Voldemort did. She can't look at you, talk with you, and a lot of things will not be the same. It is very difficult for us to get her out of this psychological cocoon."

"How did it happen? - Ron slipped out.

He is like Harry and Hermione could not understand how May was born.

"I'm afraid even Voldemort can't understand this." Dumbledore answered. "I can assume that this happened long before the murder of your parents, Harry. We have found May's mother and she said that the girl was born in a month after your birth. Relationship with Tom developed rapidly and he did not understand that he gave birth to a great with, giving her some of his amazing abilities".

"Does she also know Parseltongue?" Harry guessed.

"Not only, but she is also good at occlumency," Remus added. "We were fortunate that she does not practice dark arts otherwise she would be more dangerous than her father."

"But You-Know-Who avoids May ..." Hermione said after a moment's hesitation, remembering how the most dangerous wizard of their time stubbornly avoided contact with her daughter: "Why?"

"Unfortunately, we can't give an answer to this question. However, neither we nor May can ever say that this is love. You-Know-Who can't feel anything similar to love" Remus chuckled, answering Hermione's question:" We also wanted you to look after May and her friends from Slytherin. There is a suspicion that she will be tried to lure out of Hogwarts. Who, when and why - is unknown. I do not think Voldemort will come for her. Most likely he will send someone of the Death Eaters.

"Voldemort can't love?" Harry asked.

But he did not feel surprised at all. He did not know much about his the worst enemy but he never avoided the chance to learn more.

"Yes, because he was born under the influence of a love potion," Dumbledore explained. "His mother, Meropa, got his father drugged and became pregnant and when the love potion ended, Riddle Sr. kick them out. This is the reason why Tom hates his family so much."

"Does May have something similar?" Hermione asked. "She did not get it?"

"No, May was born the same person as you. Certainly, the mother genes affected" Lupine explained, and after a short silence he said:" For the second time, I ask you to take care of her. She will deny everything, try to avoid the conversation but I ask you to endure it. It is psychologically difficult for her to handle it and it will be a long time before she gets used to it and it will be good if such wonderful friends as you are near her.

"All right," they said in chorus, waiting for further instructions. Dumbledore offered to continue the Transfiguration class. Ron just grimaced behind McGonagall, remembering how unintelligible his homework looks at the scroll in comparison with the six scrolls of Hermione.

"And I was hoping that we will not go to the lesson. My homework looks terrible compared to what Hermione did" he whispered softly to Harry and the friend agreed with him with a significant nod.

" Our homework always looks awful compared to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**For the rest of the day** Hermione was on edge, waiting for the evening, when they all gathered together in the warm Common Gryffindor Living Room. There Hermione struggled to focus on Snape's homework but eventually gave up, watching how the fourth year students use the goods of the Wesley's twins. Despite the relaxed atmosphere the guys looked anxiously, waiting for May to appear in the room.

"Ii seem to be deja vu," Hermione said when they were alone in the living room sitting by the fireplace and watching the clock's arrow creep smoothly past midnight: "The same feeling that was in the morning."

"We were told that she would arrive in the evening," Harry yawned. "And it's already past midnight ... Did something happen?"

"I do not think so," Ron shook his head, trying not to fall asleep. "You know that she is well guarded and he will not dare attack her even if he did not."

Ron said really sensible things: the Death Eaters would not attack the members of the Order, knowing what ended their previous clash and probably knowing about the importance of unexpected relative for their Master. When the clock's hand turned over at one o'clock in the morning the boys were already asleep in the armchairs and Hermione was lying on the couch, picking up her legs and slowly asleep looking at the fire in the fireplace. Anxiety prevented her from falling asleep although she felt that if at least for a couple of minutes she closes her eye, then for sure she would not be able to separate them. The body gradually became heavy and the head emptied of a tangle of thoughts when steps were suddenly heard. The weak light slid into the dark room. Hermione pounced, preparing a wand and feverishly wondering whether to wake Ron and Harry up. Before she had time to do anything May came into in the common room. May was dressed in worn traveling robes, a blue knitted sweater and knitted jeans. Her dark hair was gathered in a bun and her face was draped and looked like she is terribly tired.

"May!" Hermione could only utter her words and rushed to her friend.

The girl smiled at her, finding herself in embraces. Ron and Harry woke up from the noise. They were no less happy to see the old friend than Hermione.

"Finally! We thought something was wrong" Harry said, smiling smilingly at the girl " They told us to wait for you tonight. "

"The plans have changed a little," the girl said wearily, pulling her robe around and throwing it over her arm. "They've been following me for the last three months and it's not only members of the Order."

"Dumbledore and Lupine told us everything," Hermione whispered as the four of them sat down by the fireplace. "If you decide to blame yourself again for what you didn't do, then we'll feed you chocolate to death. Lupine said it helps a lot."

May only smiled weakly at Hermione's attempt to joke and finally said:

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing."

"For what?" Harry asked, looking into the friend's eyes: "Did you think that we will revenge you? Not blood makes a person good but his actions. We know you from the first year of school and you are the kindest and most attentive person I've ever met. You could not even think about doing evil. Remember, how many times have you helped absolutely unfamiliar people at Hogwarts? Yes, you even managed to establish relations with some of Slytherin. If you were like him, then we could see a crowd of strange and dubious people around you."

"Jessica Montague is not the kindest person," Hermione remarked forcefully. "If you need to talk, you can tell us anything and we want you to know that we will not let anyone talk about you badly."

"Thank you," May just breathed, feeling warm in her chest.

She went to Hogwarts with a heavy heart and she hardly agreed to Lupine and Dumbledore's persuasion that she needed to return to school and continue to live as she had lived before. She was afraid to even look at Harry not to mention talking to him about everything that had happened. She felt that Dubledore would talk to the guys before returning to her and so many unpleasant questions disappeared by themselves. She would like to say a lot to them because during these three months that she spent alone she had too many conflicting thoughts at once. It burns the brain and heart. It became difficult for her to breathe as if her thoughts were a Bludger which kicked her to the stomach. However, May understood that now neither she nor the guys are ready to listen to her long monologues about everything and about anything at the same time. The clock's arrow moved inexorably towards half past two in the morning and so the decision was made to wait with long conversations. The guys went to their beds, noting that the morning will be heavy because they have only a few hours left to sleep.

The morning was difficult for May. She has been used to sleeping up to twelve p.m for the three and a half months and after that lying aimlessly in bed before two o'clock. So she hardly opened her eyes and shook her head, wanting to recover as quickly as possible. She hung her legs from the bed, burying her bare feet in the small fluffy rug she had bought in the fourth year. She pulled on her school robe and combed her hair and wandered into the bathroom, hoping that cold water would bring her out of somnolence a little. In the first few minutes, she really achieved something resembling cheerfulness but fatigue, mostly psychological, immediately appeared. In the Great Hall they looked sleepy and had no enthusiasm for breakfast.

"It's good that the first lesson is herbology," May said, picking at the fried egg. "You can wake up in the fresh air."

"We were missing for your enthusiasm," remarked Ron, who was also not in the best of spirits: "What?"

Hermione's gaze eloquently sizzled him for an inappropriate remark that May noticed.

"Everything is all right. All these months I was completely deep in myself and, probably, I really should not have done this. If you want to ask me what I feel for him then I feel nothing. I have no feelings and no words. I used to think that I wanted to talk and understand everything but now I just want to forget about everything that happened".

The words slipped out of May as if she had long been looking for an excuse and time to talk but the longer she hesitated than the harder it was to keep all pain. Of course, the soulful conversation in the Great Hall, where there are lots of people, is not the best idea, but everything happened by itself, as if May completely forgot about the control.

"I think we can talk about it later," she said as if nothing had happened, shoving the textbooks under her arm and rising from the bench.

She quickly followed to the exit from the Great Hall, almost bumping into Malfoy, who jumped from her as if she has contagious disease.

"Hey, Malfoy," she said, nodding slightly to him. Draco mumbled something in response and looked away.

"What's with Malfoy?" Ron asked when they had already caught May in the corridor "Last year he did not hesitate to mock you."

"I think now he'll put his tongue in the ass," May snorted. "Otherwise, he will not see his graduation from school."

"Do you think he knows?" Harry asked as when they were already going down to the greenhouses on the stone steps, wet from the night rain. Pleasant cool airs blew in their faces, it smelt fresh and clean in the autumn. From the north swiftly floated gray clouds that ragged clubs sprawled across the high white sky.

"I think he knew before I knew. Well or he just suspected something but it did not stop him from calling me Mudblood" she answered simply:" In the end, the Department of Secrets has reviled a lot of dark secrets".

Trio only looked at each other, noting that their friend was slowly returning to her former state of emotional recovery and gaiety. They've known May since they were the first year of school. May has never been discouraged and she tried to seek only the good side of everything. It always was strange to see her sad or depressed. She did never lost her enthusiasm; even then she was serving punishments because May always said that thanks to classroom cleaning she met many people. The problem was only that sometimes they were the children of the Death Eaters - explicit and implicit.

The greenhouse greeted them with the smell of damp earth and plants, and condensation drained down its glass walls. Despite the cloudy weather and the cool wind, it was stuffy in the greenhouse, which made the head spin involuntarily.

"Hi!" waved May's hand to the blond girl from Ravenclaw, who smiled back at her and gestured to her.

"Hello, hold on, this is for you." Alice handed her a rectangular bundle: "I know this is not the best place to give it to you and I wanted to give it in your b-day but you were not at school and the owl returned to me together with the gift".

"Thank you very much." May embraced the girl tightly, taking a present from her hand. Her birthday was two weeks ago, the fifth of September and she completely forgot about it.

"You didn't have to prepare anything for me at all, just congratulate in postcard or something," May said with a confused smile. "I wasn't ready to celebrate and I do not even have a chocolate bar."

"Stop it!" Alice shook the shock of light smooth hair: "There is no need to make party if you weren't going to do it at all. It was you birthday and you decided how it should be passed. Where have you been? I tried to ask Hermione, but she did not say anything."

"I was sick" she said calmly. "I had to spend some time in Mungo. Now everything is in order.

"Right? "Alice asked, carefully examining May's pale face, looking for signs of illness on it: - "No one spends much time in Mungo if someone has a cold."

May only hurriedly left her and mentally thanked Madame Sprout, who saved an unpleasant conversation with her appearance. The girl went to the guys, holding a gift and putting on a working robe over the school one, so as not to get dirty. She faced with Hermione's questioning gaze, who must have heard a ridiculous lie about the disease. May whispered:

"Yes, I lied about Mungo. In fact, I do not even have a believable legend where I've been missing so much time."

"Her aunt works in Mungo," Hermione whispered. "I heard it from Polumna. You must urgently come up with something natural until you are discovered. And what is this in your hands?"

"I do not think Alice will have to ask aunt about me. It's a birthday present and it is heavy" May explained and returned to the lesson. Malam Sprout was just explaining how to handle with the poisonous tentacula, which gave a measured rapping of stems.

Hermione's face slid into confusion and she flashed a quick glance at the faces of Harry and Ron who had heard about the gift. They were preparing for friend's birthday but because of all the circumstances they couldn't do anything.

"And once again I repeat: be careful in working with the tentacle because if you don't react quickly due to distraction, your body can be taken out of Hogwarts. This plant strangles its opponent and only the Diffindo spell works against it but I hope that today I will not have to use it" warned Professor Sprout, looking into the sleepy and pale faces of the six-year-students who instinctively stepped back a couple of steps back from the plant, groping for the wand under the robes.

"Every year I have a sense that we want to be killed right on the classes," remarked Ron, looking apprehensively at a small tree in a pot with small trembling leaves.

"We have a lot of opportunities every year to do it outside of classes," Harry grinned, glancing at the tentacle.

"There are suggestions, what else can distract the tentacula?" inquired Professor Sprout, watching as the students huddled against the glass windows of the greenhouse.

The first to the air shot up the hand of Hermione, and then Neville.

"Yes, Miss Lawson?"

"In addition to the Diffindo spell, a normal scream is very good at it," May responded, recalling the material from the textbook on herbology, and then added:

"Tentacula is poisonous and the symptoms of poisoning with juice are a burning sensation in the throat and a purple complexion. Also this plant is included in the category "C", that is, its free sale is prohibited, and you will be given ten galleons on the black market for one leaf."

"Ten galleons?" Ron asked involuntarily, looking with great interest at the shaking tree.

"On the black market, Mr. Weasley," Professor Sprout said, adding: "Five points to Gryffindor."

"Really? Ten galleons?" Ron again whispered, impressed by the prospect of easy enrichment: - "For some leaf? There are dozens of them on her!"

"It's illegal, Ron!" Hermione repeated again, looking at the guy with a look that does not tolerate further development of the topic of illegal trade. Ron did not say anything, but only exchanged glances with Harry, who only shrugged his shoulders. Ron in turn quietly whispered to him:

"She's more unbearable every year."

The rest of time was held in high tones: in order not to use the spell, the students had to shout at the plant just as it began to pull its strong tentacles toward them. By the end of the lesson, Harry had almost ripped off his voice and only wheezed at the tentacula, collecting leaves from it and putting it into the trash.

"Now we have classes with Snape, we must not be late, otherwise we'll start the school year with punishment again," May said, swirling up the steps and looking at the wristwatch. There was only ten minutes before the potions started.

"Do we have DADA now?" "Harry asked doubtfully, looking for the schedule in his bag:"As far as I remember now we have the potions with Slughorn. "

"Slughorn?" And who is this?" May has slowed down, sharply turning to friends and carefully looking at them.

"Ah, you do not know him," Harry slapped his forehead. "Slughorn now teaches us the potions, and Snape DADA, so you can't hurry. Sloghorn used to teach at Hogwarts, he also was the Potions teacher, and then left, and Snape was replaced in his place. Now, here Snape came to his main dream - to become a teacher of DADA."

Harry on the move acquainted May with the changes in Hogwarts, because she despite the assurances that Slughorn is completely loyal, just frowned and almost went on a run, hurrying to classes. Although she did not like to be late, but often it turned out that way, that's why she spent the whole last semester next to the pots, trying to wash them from the potions. The hardest of all was the Neville pot who wasn't good at this magic area. At the entrance to the dungeons, the Slytherins were already crowding, among whom May also noticed Malfoy. He was about to say another word about the punctuality of the Gryffindors, but when he saw the girl, he froze his mouth and hurriedly looked away and soon turned to Pensy Parkinson.

"Look, he really prefers to shut up," Ron remarked softly as they entered the classroom.

May took her place next to Harry and carefully examined the professor, who was clothed in a green robe through which she could see the edge of a dark yellow waistcoat. Slughorn, who remembered almost all of the students during these two weeks, stopped his gaze on May's face and in a second his kind, soft smile disappeared, leaving instead a horror in his eyes and a strange face expression.

"You are ..." he could only say and blinking, as if driving away a mirage from himself. He abruptly changed in his face, pulling a faint smile: "Oh, sorry, we have a new face. What is your name, miss?"

"May Lawson, Professor," May said politely. She noticed a change in the face of the professor:

"Something is wrong?

"No, no, you, you just reminded me of one of my students, it seemed as if he was here now. It's fine." Slughorn laughed briefly and nervously, continuing to stare May's face with his greedy eyes.

Involuntarily, she felt a stab in her heart and a shiver ran through her skin. She knew who the professor had confused her with because she had often heard how much they looked alike. May lowered her eyes, trying not to notice this picky and comparative glance, and began to prepare the potion. Her hands trembled and a couple of times she almost cut her fingers, missed the root of the mandrake. Instead of neat, thin ringlets it was short big blocks of mandrake root. She almost didn't see anything before herself, mechanically preparing the potion and pouring the necessary ingredients into it. Thoughts that she had driven away from herself all morning became obtrusive and disgusting, and memories clung to her head. A fictitious kaleidoscope of pictures twisted like a spindle. She saw Cedric fall like a rag doll on the field, whose eyes foolishly looked at the high dark sky. In one moment a thick hot haze disappeared and it became dank and cold, as happens when you go in a thin sweater on the balcony in winter. Mr. Diggory's cry was still ringing in his ears: the wolves howl at night on cold nights - loud and melancholy.

The face of the pale and smiling Mr. Weasley floated before her eyes after that ill-fated night when the snake bitten him. Finally, the most terrible and painful memory is the death of Sirius. Everything happened so quickly that May did not even realize at first what has happened with Harry and why he rushed after Bellatrix with a whirlwind and an inexcusable spell fell from his lips. Then ... Then everything was like in a fog. She stood as frozen, struck by the truth, unable to come to Harry and help him, unable even to raise a wand. Voldemort did not touch her, avoiding the meeting with eyes, even a timid touch. May remembered someone's hands on her shoulders and someone tightly squeezed her, dragged to the exit, warning any resistance, but at that moment it seemed to her if there was a Death Eater in the place of Lupine, she would go with him, being in shock.

" May? May!" Harry called softly to her, touching her shoulder.

"W-What?" she broke out of the memory, noticing that thoughtlessly she poured the whitish liquid into the already twentieth bottle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she lied, pouring the potion and carefully placing the bottles on the shelf under the gaze of Slughorn and Harry.

After the lesson of Potions, the girl aspired to leave as quickly as possible to the Great Hall, where there would be less opportunity to talk, but friends understood her intention, before she could realize it.

"May, what is wrong? You have a face like after meeting with a dementor" Harry remarked when he caught up with her and hung over, not letting go.

"Is it because of Slughorn?" Hermione guessed, looking at her friend anxiously.

"And yes and no," she said shortly, leaning her back against the wall. "Did you see his face? He was frightened because he saw him in my place. Everyone told me that we are alike. I cut my hair off and almost immediately I realized what I have been done a huge mistake in my life. I saw Riddle's old photos and we are literally alike! No mother's genes."

Only now, Hermione noticed that her friend's hair was gathered into a strange and short bundle of black hair.

"I think it's clear who Slughorn confused me with. If you do not look closely, you can really decide that I am Tom Riddle. I hate it when people look at me that way. I hate everything connected with him!" May said evil, pressing her lips. Involuntarily Harry closed his eyes, touching the scar and noticing the concerned look of his friends, he said, grinning:

"He's also dissatisfied with something. You are in solidarity with feelings."

May only smiled wryly and said:

"I hope it hurts him as much as I am."

Harry did not answer her, and all four hurried to dinner in the Great Hall.


End file.
